1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to media editing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A wide range of media editing systems are used during post-production to assemble a media product. During the editing process pre-recorded items are managed and linked together in an appropriate manner to produce an acceptable media product.
Many modern computer or graphical-based editing systems use a reference, often a linear graphical representation of the media product along a so-called timeline, to assist the user when navigating through the media product during assembly. Items within the media product can be located using the timeline and removed or reorganised; alternatively new items can be added until the required configuration has been achieved.
With traditional linear media, such as a video tape, items are arranged in a sequential manner with playback being along a single temporal path. Interactive, multi-path media, such as the Digital Versatile Disk (DVD), allow for decision points and items, arranged in parallel, enable playback along multiple paths. At the time of playback, the viewer may decide, for example, which camera angle to chose for a particular scene, which ending to chose for a film or which certificate version (for example, a certificate indicating that the film is only suitable for adult viewers or that viewing is a matter for parental guidance) of a film to show.
Media products are often viewed for contextual reasons as an overall script or title, decomposed into acts, scenes and shots. With multi-path media, it is also necessary to view the decision points as well as the linear items which join them together. Furthermore, where multiple paths of differing durations may be followed, the traditional timeline reference, although desirable, is difficult to envisage. Accordingly, the functionality required by multi-path editing systems is more demanding than with linear systems. In multi-path editing systems, switching between or adjusting views whilst editing presents a further difficulty for the user to keep track of the potentially complex programme structure he is creating.
It is a constant aim to improve the ease of use of editing systems.